Why not?
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: Dawson and Severide Two shot - You'll have to read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

/ So I suddenly got this crazy idea for a one shot, you may not like it and I'm cool with that but it's just an idea I felt like trying it takes place just before Dawson get's with Mills and Severide gets with Renee just so you know.…. Anyway please let me know what you think.

Severide stood in the mirror as he tried to do up his tie; he couldn't believe he had let himself sign up for this. Since fixing up the ramp for the boy who had become paralyzed Casey had decided he wanted to be able to help more of the victims if they needed the help and had organised, with much help from Shay and Dawson a charity auction. He, Cruz, Mills Casey, Shay and even the chief himself were being auctioned off for the night to raise money to put in a trust fund.

At first he had been hesitant to take part as he knew how crazy the things could get but with constant pestering in his ear from Shay and a final shove from Chief he had reluctantly agreed to let himself be bought for the night.

Making his way into the main hall he smiled seeing Dawson and Shay both stood waiting for him the pair of them looking extravagant. Shay was dressed in deep blue, he dress was backless and hung just right on her body stopping at just the right height to make you take in her long legs. Then there was Dawson, he never really paid much attention to her before as she was always just his friend from work but seeing her tonight there was no denying she was attractive. She was dressed in deep red. Her dress was floor length but it was figure hugging and dipped just above her breast giving everyman a small idea of just exactly what she was hiding under there. He coughed lightly breaking their conversation and held out both arms to them smiling. "Shall we make way ladies?" Severide asked as they smirked together at how nice he looked all done up in his suit .

* * *

"Right ladies and gentle men." Herman began as he tapped the mike to gain the talking crowds attention.

"It is, I do believe it is time to start our rather anticipated auction. First up with have young Peter Mills, fresh to the fire house he is still a newbie at heart ladies and we can assure you he will be heating things up for you." Herman grinned as the bidding for Mills began.

"Sold to the lady at the back for 230 dollars, enjoy our Miss Shay won't you." He smirked, every pair of eyes watched as the tall blonde made her way to the back of the room where a small, dark toned girl was waiting for Shay, both of them grinning at each other.

* * *

Next in line was Severide and he was starting to get nervous. Standing next to Dawson he smiled wondering why she hadn't bid on anyone. "What's up you not in a loveable mood tonight Dawson?" He teased her having expected her to bid on Casey who had ended up making 410 dollars. The highest of the night so far.

"No, I just didn't see anything worth spending my money on." She smirked looking up at him.

"Well there's only me and chief to go, how much did you bring out exactly?"

"Enough, it's a worthy cause so I bought plenty with me."

"Can I have Mr Severide up here please?" Herman called from the stand a round of cheers breaking out around the room; he was the one they had all been waiting to bid on.

"So, as I can already see Mr Severide here is in high demand I will start the bidding at 100 dollars, ladies?"

"110."

"120."

"130."

"150."

Severide looked around the room, there were about 7 girls fighting for him and none of them looked like they would be any fun tonight they were already that drunk.

"200 dollars." The eldest lady called from the bar a smirk on her face as she scowled at the other girls, a few dropping out.

"250."

"300."

"350."

"360." The bidding was now down to just two women who were determined to win a night of passion with the fireman who was stood blushing for everyone to see.

"370."

"380."

"390." Severide looked around desparate for someone to bid against the two women. He would have counted on Shay but she was already taken and couldn't big.

"Dawson help him!" Shay protested in her friend's ear.

"What?" Dawson asked smiling as the bidding war continued.

"Bid on him."

"Why?"

"He's about to be eaten alive."

"It's Severide he will be fine, besides I don't have that much."

"Don't lie to me I know how much you bought."

"Fine." By this point the budding was at 500 dollars, Dawson waited biting her lip. Planning just the right moment.

Severide looked across the room when he saw Dawson grinning at him. Help me; he mouthed causing her to chuckle. Not yet boyo.

"600" Dollars the cougar called out making Severide visibly wince.

"610."

"900 dollars." Dawson spoke up, without a hesitation Severide smacked the paddle down.

"Sold!" He called across the room, everyone around him laughing.

He jumped off the stage and ran straight to the gorgeous looking Latina scooping her into his arms kissing her cheek. "Oh I owe you so so much."

"Yea and don't you forget it." Dawson laughed as she sunk back to the ground out of his arms.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Herman chuckled from his post. "But we have the final man to get through ladies. He has years of experience, mastering his craft and I cn guarantee he will be the bargain of the night."

* * *

Severide and Dawson tumbled into her flat laughing as they made it through the door. "I still can't believe chief made 500 hunderd dollars." Severide chuckled as he let Dawson slide down from his back.

"Are you kidding you made like double that?"

"Yea only coz of you though."

"Severide be realistic, you would have easy made a 1000 if I hadn't come in when I did."

"Mmmm I still owe you for that." He smirked as he threw his suit jacket to the side undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Yea you do, want more alcohol."

"Stupid question Dawson."

She chuckled and poured them both a glass of wine moving to sit next to him on her couch sipping her wine. "God I like this dress but I can't hardly walk."

The lieutenant slid across she her and chuckled spinning her. "Here I'll help; I've gotten plenty of dresses of when I have been drunker than this." He smirked as he undid the zip at the back in one smooth glide his finger tips brushing lightly against her skin. As if he was tugged there Severide couldn't help but lean down and brush his lips against her bare shoulder.

"Severide what are you doing?" Dawson asked quietly placing her wine glass down on the edge of the table.

"You paid for my services didn't you?" He mumbled; the alcohol taking over his brain.

"I paid to get you out of a night in hell." Dawson whispered, though she knew they probably shouldn't take things any further she couldn't stop herself craving more of his soft touch.

"So you don't me to do this?" Kelly leant forward kissing softly down her spine as he slid her dress off. Her silence gave him all the confirmation he needed. "That's what I thought."

In one swift move Kelly scooped the sexy Latina into his arms carrying her through to her room. He laid her out onto the bed and slipped her dress off; his eyes scanning her entire body as quickly as they could to try and take in all her beauty. Climbing above her he pulled of his own shirt and leant down ever so softly kissing her lips. Hesitating slightly Severide waited to see what her reaction would be to his kiss as no matter how drunk he was he would never force a girl to sleep with him. Feeling her return his kiss he smiled against her lips and let his hands begin to explore her every curve happily.

Pretty soon the pair of them were naked and rolling around on the bed together. "God I want you so bad." He moaned quietly into her neck as she pushed the condom onto his length.

"So take me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked one last time as he felt his head edging closer to her entrance.

"I paid for you didn't I? Dawson smirked using his earlier excuse on him letting out a loud groan as he waited no longer and entered her slowly yet a power she hadn't felt before.

* * *

Severide was the first to wake. He looked up above him; that was not his celling. He made a gesture as if to move and that was when he registered the weight across his chest; someone sleeping soundly next to him. He glanced down his facial expression changing instantly to one of shock. Lifting up the covers he grimaced realizing they were both naked. He had had sex with Dawson. He felt her stirring and braced himself for the reaction he was sure he was about to get.

Dawson felt someone stir beneath her and initially froze until she remembered who it was and exactly what had happened last night. She had slept with Kelly Severide, hottest fire fighter in all of Chicago. Her grin grew and she looked up at him. "Hey." He mumble quietly.

"Hey, so we…"

"Yea we did."

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. You?"

"I just had sex with a hot girl; I'm fine." Severide chuckled lightly.

"We aren't going to tell anyone about this are we?" Dawson asked quietly; as much as she would love to brag she knew anyone with the knowledge would hassle her more than she could deal with.

"Not if we want to ever be normal again."

"It was good though; wasn't it?"

Severide moved so he was above her again and smiled nodding. "Hey, do you think I was worth 900 dollars last night?"

"Well you were pretty close, why?"

"If we are going to keep the first time quiet we may as well let you have your money's worth hadn't we?"

Dawson smirked up at him and shook her head lightly laughing. "You're just such a catch aren't you?" She scolded him but leant up pressing her lips against his anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

/So as this was requested I decided to do a small follow up; it isn't very good but here goes !

Dawson climbed out of the shower leaving Severide to finish of cleaning himself and made her way into her room smiling to herself at how amazing her morning had been. She was dressing nice and slowly completely forgetting that she had arranged for Leslie to pick her up on the way to work as her car was in for a service. That was until she heard to knock at the door. Quickly grabbing her jacket she rushed to the door knowing there was no way she could let Shay into the building as she would know what had happened between her and the lieutenant. "Hey." She grinned opening the door moving to make her way out as Shay pushed in.

"Morning; hey do you know where Severide ended up last night? He never came home?"

"Oh he didn't? No I don't know the taxi dropped me off here and he just left."

Shay nodded but she had a feeling that she wasn't exactly getting the whole story here. As she listened she bit her lip a little. "Why's your shower still running if you're out?" She asked her friend raising a brow.

Dawson cursed inwardly . "Oh I must have just forgotten…"

"Hey Dawson where are the towels?" Severide called out as he climbed out of the shower unaware of his blonde roommate in the apartment who was now looking at Dawson in a very questioning manner.

As he got no reply Severide shrugged and made his way out of the room anyway. "Gabbz if this is you trying to see me naked again you are just being greedy because you've had me all night now." He chuckled as he made his way into the lounge before he froze seeing Shay. He hands quickly flew to cover his man hood.

"Will you shut up before you do anymore damage." Dawson hissed at him; Shay glancing back and forth between the two.

"oh you two did it didn't you?" She teased her face breaking out into a grin.

"No we didn't." Dawson mumbled looking down shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Oh guys don't lie to me he basically just admitted it!" Shay beamed at her glancing to Severide .

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was drunk and she's hot. I've told you before I'm not Ghandi." He mumbled seemingly UN pashed by his lack of clothing.

"Kelly!" Dawson shot at him causing him to shrug guiltily.

"What she already knows and I'm not ashamed we did it… three times." He smirked lightly.

"Three times you did it three times and you weren't going to tell me?"

"We didn't want the stick at the house."

"Three times; you got your money's worth then." She smirked raising a brow at her. "So go on tell me; how was sex with Severide."

"Excuse me I am still here?" Severide protested from where he stood Shay smirking at him. "Well get lost then."

Dawson groaned as she sunk into her chair. "It just sort of happened last night. Then this morning was a little more willing but what can I say he was good." She smiled meakly at Shay who was just giving her the look.

"I still can't believe you weren't going to tell me."

"Well I just didn't want to be hassled at work."

"And you didn't want Casey to find out right?"

"And that."

"You're a dirty dog."

"Actually that's Kelly."

"And that's where I stop you!" Shay groaned both girls laughing together softly.


End file.
